Remords
by Line.M
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre Pansy revient sur son parcours.


La journée était incroyablement chaude pour la saison. Le ciel, qui était d'un bleu éclatant, en témoignait. Partout dans le monde magique, des milliers de sorciers s'apprêtaient à faire la fête, comme il était coutume de le faire depuis plus de dix ans. La date du deux mai était célébrée partout. Sauf dans cette maison. Sauf dans cette chambre.

Comme tous les ans, depuis douze ans, Pansy se tenait devant son miroir. Elle observait les traits de son visage, en se disant que chaque année la vieillissait un peu plus.

Elle n'avait que vingt-neuf ans, pourtant elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais elle essayait d'aller mieux.

La veille, comme chaque année depuis près de sept ans, elle s'était glissée sous ses draps, s'était pressée contre le corps de son sauveur, tentant de se convaincre que la journée serait un jour comme un autre. Et comme à chaque année, elle parvenait à s'endormir, convaincue.

Mais le lendemain toutes ses bonnes résolutions disparaissaient mystérieusement, et elle se retrouvait à regarder inlassablement les ravages du temps sur son visage. La culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis de longues années l'avait prématurément vieillie. Pourtant, il lui assurait régulièrement qu'il la trouvait belle, adjectif qu'elle n'était plus capable d'utiliser pour parler de sa personne. Mais elle le laissait parler : ne disait-on pas que l'amour rendait aveugle ?

Tout aussi inlassablement, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour, occultée par les lourdes tentures de la chambre. Tous les ans depuis sept ans, deux bras chauds vinrent l'enlacer et coller son dos contre un torse vigoureux.

\- Pansy.

Il était capable de faire passer une telle palette d'émotions, rien qu'en murmurant son prénom. Mais, en ce jour, l'inquiétude dominait toutes les autres. Doucement il caressa ses bras, du coude au poignet, lui provoquant un délicieux frisson. Mais toute cette tendresse ne faisait qu'accroître son mal-être.

Il savait exactement à quoi elle était entrain de penser. Il savait que ce jour était bien pire que tous les autres. Parce que chaque année, c'était la même rengaine.

Elle était capable de rire et de sourire trois-cents-soixante-quatre jours par an. En échange, elle ne désirait que ça, un seul tout petit jour. Un seul jour pour pouvoir se souvenir, un seul jour pour pouvoir se maudire. En comparaison à ses quatre années d'errance, à la fin de la guerre, cette déprime annuelle paraissait bien insignifiante. Durant cette période, elle n'avait été qu'une ombre vacillante, sans force et sans conviction. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre.

Il l'avait ramassée, comme on recueille un chaton abandonné. Et chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis ce jour, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la soigner. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, il se contentait de l'embrasser sur le front, en lui répondant la même chose, sans qu'il semble se décourager : « parce que tu le mérites ».

Mais tout cela, c'était des foutaises. Elle ne méritait rien de tout le bonheur qu'il lui apportait. Dans les premiers temps de leur histoire, elle s'était évertuée à lui répéter. Mais il n'avait pas faibli, jamais. Il avait tourné le dos à ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur couple. Disant que ceux-là ne méritaient pas d'être considérés comme ses amis. Ceux qui avaient de l'importance étaient restés, l'approbation des autres lui avait été bien égal.

Les premiers moments de cohabitation n'avaient pas été faciles. Elle n'avait pas compris son acharnement à vouloir l'aider. Il s'était montré tellement bon avec elle, et toute cette douceur l'avait effrayée. Au point qu'à peine après quelques mois, elle avait fui. Elle avait quitté son appartement, dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il ne la retrouve pas, et mit fin à tout échange épistolaire. Elle était retournée à sa solitude. Celle-ci ne lui faisait pas peur, à Poudlard elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami proche, et ses quatre années d'errance avait clairsemé ses quelques relations.

Mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes. Rapidement elle s'était aperçue que toutes les petites attentions dont il la couvrait lui manquaient. Elle avait tenté de lutter, se répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Sa volonté avait tenu exactement vingt-sept jours, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant sa porte. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il s'était contenté de lui ouvrit les bras.

Ses attentions avaient redoublé, et elle avait fini par en devenir totalement dépendante.

Leur relation n'était pas saine. Régulièrement sa culpabilité se transformait en colère. Et leurs colères avaient de nombreuses fois fait trembler les murs de la maison. Mais pas une seule fois, depuis leur retrouvailles, ils ne s'étaient endormis séparément.

Au fil du temps, les choses s'étaient naturellement apaisées. Et chaque jour, elle se surprenait à l'aimer davantage.

Durant les trois premières années de leur couple, il avait accepté de vivre reclus loin du monde magique, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire face. Et lorsqu'elle avait trouvé suffisamment de courage, il l'avait suivie, lui tenant la main, se moquant des regards et des quand dira-t-on.

Il l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Et peur. Peur qu'un jour il ouvre les yeux, qu'il voie la personne qu'elle était réellement et qu'il la rejette, la laissant dans le caniveau où il l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une ombre. Elle n'y survivrait pas, elle le savait, elle n'avait que lui, ne vivait que pour lui, tous ses sourires n'étaient destinés qu'à une seule personne, lui, lui et encore lui.

Elle avait cessé de parler à ses rares amis depuis bien longtemps, ils ne la comprenaient pas de toute façon. Ses parents étaient incarcérés depuis la fin de la guerre et ce, pour le reste de leurs jours.

Son père aurait été malade en apprenant ce qu'elle était devenue, mais elle s'en moquait. Il ne le saurait jamais. Et quand bien même l'apprendrait-il, il ne pourrait rien y changer elle n'avait plus peur et, ça aussi, elle lui devait.

\- Chérie, j'aimerais que nous sortions faire quelques pas dans le parc.

Elle soupira. Jamais il n'abandonnait, satané caractère buté. Était-ce trop demander, un seul petit jour pour se lamenter ? Vingt-quatre minuscules heures pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là, elle avait été celle qui s'était dressée. Elle se demandait encore où elle avait trouvé ce courage, alors qu'elle n'était personne. Alors qu'elle s'était volontairement placée dans l'ombre de ceux qu'elle considérait comme plus forts qu'elle. Beaucoup la croyaient stupide, mais elle ne faisait que se protéger.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était elle qui s'était levée, elle qui avait pointé Potter du doigt, et encore elle qui avait crié pour qu'on le capture.

Pendant les quatre premières années après la guerre elle y avait pensé, sans cesse, se demandant ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si les Gryffondor, rapidement suivis par les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigle, ne s'étaient pas dressés devant le Survivant. Ce gamin décoiffé de dix-sept ans, que le monde avait acclamé comme un Sauveur alors qu'il portait encore des couches.

Le résultat aurait-il été différent ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il vaincu ? Leur monde aurait-il sombré dans la Noirceur ? Serait-elle assise là, devant son miroir, à regretter son geste, comme elle l'avait fait chaque instant de son existence pendant quatre ans. Comme elle continuait à le faire chaque jour de commémoration.

Toujours appuyée contre lui, elle sentit son torse se soulever, alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait mot pour mot ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et il savait que ses paroles n'auraient aucun impact sur elle. Pourtant, chaque année, il s'évertuait à les lui répéter, dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle réussisse à se convaincre qu'elles étaient vraies.

Pansy, tu étais jeune, apeurée et entourée de sbires à la solde de Voldemort. Tu as agi exactement de la manière que l'on t'a apprise. Et au final ça n'a rien changé, la guerre a été remportée par le camp de la Lumière, comme aiment à le rappeler les médias.

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Son éclat n'avait rien changé. McGonagall, assistée par les autres professeurs avait veillé à faire évacuer les Serpentard.

Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient restés pour se battre. Ils avaient tous fui, comptant sur les autres pour lutter à leur place.

Les autres, tous des adolescents, comme eux, mais tellement plus courageux. Certains étaient morts pour défendre ce en quoi ils croyaient, pendant qu'elle, elle se cachait.

Malgré tout, douze ans plus tard, cette différence ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Drago était devenu un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère, il avait hérité du talent de son père pour faire fructifier ses Gallions. Mais, contrairement à lui, il avait décidé de mettre ce talent au profit de la société.

Le nom de Blaise était sur toutes les lèvres. Son quatrième divorce faisait la une des journaux, tandis qu'il se pavanait déjà avec une plantureuse blonde, accrochée à son bras autant qu'à son portefeuille d'actions.

Théodore n'était rien de moins, que le chercheur le plus connu de leur génération. Son dernier ouvrage, concernant les antidotes, avait rencontré un véritable succès dès sa sortie. Les plus grands laboratoires pharmacomagiques s'arrachaient sa présence.

Les sœurs Greengass avaient fait, toutes les deux, de beaux mariages, mettant à l'abri leurs descendances sur plusieurs générations.

Et elle, elle était l'heureuse épouse de l'homme le plus merveilleux que la Terre ait eu l'honneur de porter.

L'espèce humaine avait cette capacité, fabuleuse, d'occulter tout ce qui était trop dur à porter. Douze ans plus tard tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

Oublié que Drago portait la marque des Ténèbres. Oublié que Blaise avait attenté aux vies de Potter, Weasley et Granger, dans la salle sur demande. Oublié qu'elle-même avait voulu livrer, pieds et poings liés, le Survivant à Voldemort.

Tout cela semblait ne jamais avoir existé, et cette amnésie partielle ne dérangeait nullement les Serpentard, qui, avaient facilement trouvé leur place dans la société.

Elle était la seule à connaître ces moments de déprime, mais elle s'en accoutumait. Qu'était-ce un seul jour par an, face au bonheur que lui procuraient les trois-cents-soixante-quatre autres ?

Elle en était même venue à chérir cette journée commémorative. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle avait un devoir de mémoire par rapport à ses propres actions. Pour ne que plus jamais que leur société ne connaisse des heures aussi sombres. Comme si le fait de s'en rappeler protégeait la communauté magique de tout risque.

\- Pansy, sortons, tu veux bien ?

Et comme tous les ans depuis sept ans, leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle allait se lever, enfiler une paire de chaussures, qu'il l'attendrait devant la porte, une veste à la main pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Qu'ils iraient se promener, dans ce joli parc moldu juste derrière leur maison. Et elle savait qu'en rentrant le soir, ils se blottiraient tous les deux sur leur canapé, sans rien dire.

Elle savait que pour ces magnifiques yeux verts elle était prête à tout.


End file.
